emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Boiling Point (25th March 2008)
Plot Whilst Andy is seeing his solicitor, Jo drops Sarah off with Debbie. A bad tempered Andy returns home after an unproductive meeting with his solicitors. Later on when he announces that he will pick Sarah up from playgroup, Jo becomes alarmed. A suspicious Andy manages to get Jo to reveal Sarah's real whereabouts. As Jo stands in Andy's way, attempting to explain herself, he lashes out and knocks her to the ground. Will Jo be able to forgive Andy for his violent behaviour? Elsewhere, an angry Perdy is let out of her prison cell. When Grayson discovers this, he reveals to Katie that he's going to file for a restraining order. Jonny arrives to meet Perdy at the station and tries to defend Paul's actions. Once Perdy has come face to face with Katie and Gray back at the village, she decides she needs to get away. Will Perdy be gone for good, or will she return with a vengeance? Also Daz and Scarlett prepare for their date that evening. However things become awkward when Jimmy insists on driving her to Daz's and waiting outside in the car until home time. Inside, the pair start to get close but Scarlett can't relax knowing that Jimmy is waiting outside. Lexi convinces Jimmy to leave them alone and go to the pub. After Lexi reveals this to Scarlett in a text, the young pair head upstairs. However, as Jimmy grows suspicious he heads back to the house, just in time to see Daz closing the curtains. Will Scarlett and Daz survive their night of romance? Cast Regular cast *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jo Sugden - Roxanne Pallett *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Grayson Sinclair - Christopher Villiers *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Jonny Foster - Richard Grieve *Perdita Hyde-Sinclair - Georgia Slowe *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Lexi Nicholls - Sally Oliver *Jimmy King - Nick Miles Guest cast *Liz Tanner - Sharon MacKenzie Locations * Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room, Jo & Andy's room, yard and barn * Mill Cottage - Dining room and driveway * Hotten Police Station - Exterior * Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor * Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen and front garden * Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard * The Woolpack - Kitchen and exterior * Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen and front garden * Café Hope - Café * Main Street * Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen * Home Farm - Reception room 2 * Dale View - Living room/kitchen and exterior Notes *This was a one-hour episode, again with a title, was broadcast at the programme's usual time of 7.00pm. *''Why'' by Annie Lennox was played over the end credits instead of the theme tune. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,380,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2008 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes with a title